Me chame de Bella
by Saabrina
Summary: Quando Bella sonha algo com seu professor ela espera se tornar realidade. Pirmeira fic lemon ONESHOT.


Era mais um dia tedioso, na escola mais tediosa, onde eu a garota mais tediosa estudava, eu Isabella Swan sem formalidades Bella pra vocês.

Hoje como eu disse seria o dia mais tedioso, segunda feira primeira aula de matemática e outras que eu nem queria lembrar, mas o que me fez acordar as 5:30 da manha e vir foi a ultima aula a de história a matéria mais tediosa e mais deliciosa de se assistir porque? Porque simplesmente o professor é um colírio para os olhos, tediosa por causa da matéria e deliciosa por causa dele Edward Cullen o pecado em forma de pessoa a perdição em forma de corpo a luxuria em forma de... É melhor eu parar, falar dele me deixa em algumas situações totalmente comprometedoras. Mas tudo bem ele que me dá forças pra acorda bem cedo em plena segunda.

A ansiedade de encontrar ele de fazer algo só pra ver aqueles olhos verdes na minha direção só fez as horas passarem arrastadamente.

- Bel? BELLL!

- Que foi Alice?

- Nossa hoje você está no mundo da lua, ou talvez no mundo do professor Cullen.

- Para garota fala isso baixo.

- Aaa Bella me fala uma pessoa que não sabe da sua queda quer dizer do seu tombo pêra ai deixa eu ser um pouco mais clara seu suicídio pelo Professor Cullen?

- Uau espero que só você saiba

- Pow Belluda claro que não, quando o professor veio de substituto da professora tediosa de história todos perceberam que você não presta mais atenção na aula.

- Claro que eu presto.

- No que você presta atenção?

- Do jeito que ele anda, do jeito que ele fala, quando ele sorri das piadas que os garotos fazem, de como a bundinha dele mexe quando ele apaga a lousa.

- Nossa Bella isso tudo vai fazes você passar de ano.

- Será?

- Claro que não, história mesmo sendo chata é importante.

- Ta bom exemplo em pessoa vou tentar prestar mais atenção.

Ela sorriu pra mim e tentou prestar atenção na aula de biologia.

E o intervalo passou as duas aulas passaram e quando a última aula chegou pude ouvir um corinho de Aleluia, eu sei que não foi só eu que fiquei feliz pela aula ter chegado mas todas as garotas das salas agradeceram a Deus, principalmente Tanya que tentava a todo custo se mostrar pro Professor Cullen sedução.

- Proo! Não entendi essa me ajuda?

- O que você não entendeu Tanya?

Será que ela não percebia que ele ficava totalmente frustrado quando ela o chamava, e que ela tentando ser sexy é a coisa mais escrota que eu já vi nesse mundo, essa garota tem probleminha.

Depois de um texto e uma explicação que eu tenho que admitir eu não sei bulhufas de nada, ele passou um questionário, ótimo vou ficar aqui não que eu esteja feliz sabe.

Depois de muita luta consegue lembrar de algumas coisas, estava meio que fácil ele estava passando questionário sobre coisas que a outra professora passou então eu fiquei super feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo eu não ia ficar lá, só que algo me surpreendeu e em nenhum dos meus sonhos aconteceu aquilo.

- Isabella quero conversar com você depois.

- O-Ok

Eu não deveria gaguejar mais era a primeira vez que ele falava comigo, pensei até que ele não sabia meu nome. Como eu já tinha terminado o questionário abaixei minha cabeça e esperei o tempo passar.

Quando percebi todos já estavam saindo, e Edward estava sentado atrás da mesa .

- Por favor Isabella venha até aqui.

Fui trêmula até ele algo me dizia que ia acontecer alguma coisa, eu tentava pensar mais minha cabeça só tinha um foco, hoje ele estava absurdamente gostoso. Quando perto fiquei na frente da mesa a única coisa que me separava do corpo dele.

- Então Isabella eu sei o seu segredo.

- Q-Que s-segredo?

- Que você me quer.

Quem disse Alice? Algum aluno ou até mesmo Tanya.

- O que foi está com vergonha?

- Senhor Cullen...

- Fique quieta hoje você realizara seu maior sonho.

Vi um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, quando percebi ele me puxava pela blusa e me colava em seu corpo másculo, um gemido meu foi abafado pelo meus lábios que estavam presos em meus beijava meu pescoço fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Cheirosa...

Eu estava desligada não conseguia dizer nada, tudo parecia ter sumido só tinha ele e eu. Ele saiu de perto de mim e foi até a porta meu corpo sentiu um vazio mas quando eu vi ele trancando a porta meu corpo se esquentou mais se é que era possível.

- Não quero que ninguém nos atrapalhe.

Fui até ele e o beijei não sei de onde tirei coragem mas eu não podia perder a chance de ficar mais perto dele, seu corpo me empresou na parede me fazendo arfar, minhas mãos estavam no seu cabelo dando pequenos puxões. Senti a mão dele subindo pela minha barriga e chegando nos meus seios a única coisa que sai da minha boca era os gemidos. Ele tirou minha blusa e me deixou com o sutiã preto a mostra mas não demorou muito meu sutiã caído no chão, sua boca abocanhou um dos meus seios e eu quase fui para o paraíso, suas mãos foram pro cós da minha calça a puxando para baixo levando minha calçinha junto fiquei mais vermelha mas não com vergonha e sim por excitação.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim agora.

Ele sorriu.

- Seu pedido é uma oder madame.

Ele subiu minha perna direita e se encaixou perfeitamente em mim não veio dor como eu acharia, mas só um prazer imenso.

- Aaah Edward aahh.

- Isso Isabella geme meu none.

- Bella me chama de Bella.

- Isabella!... Isabella!

- Não, Bella.

- Isabella!

Edward estava na minha frente me chamando chacoalhando pelos ombros, levantei a cabeça e vi que a sala já estava vazia.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Todos já foram, você acabou dormindo deixei você ai porque queria conversar com você.

- Tudo bem.

Quando me levantei senti um incômodo no meio das pernas, acho que preciso trocar de calcinha.

- O que o senhor quer falar senhor Cullen?

- Quero saber por que seu rendimento escolar caiu de uns tempos pra cá?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu também não sei Isabella por isso estou te perguntando, você é uma boa aluna, estou vendo suas notas nos outros bimestres e é 9 pra cima agora se você consegue 7 é muito.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu sinto muito por você não quero que repita o ano, tudo bem?

- Tudo, vou tentar prestar mais atenção.

- Assim espero pode ir agora.

- Ok tchau professor.

Quando estava chegando na porta ouvi ele dizer.

- Espera Isabella.

Olhei pra ele, e ele me parecia meio envergonhado.

- Você está bem, porque quando você estava dormindo eu pude ouvir você... gemer.

Meu Deus apaga a luz.

- E-Eu estava s-sonhando.

Sua sobrancelha levantou num jeito sexy.

- O que você estava sonhando?

Mordi meus lábios nervosamente, e por alguns segundos seus olhos pararam lá.

- Nada já vou tchau professor.

- Tchau.

Sai e fechei a porta e percebi que o corredor estava vazio eu não tinha gemido a toa era minha chance não ia deixar isso passar ia fazer eu sentir orgulho de mim mesma queria que aquele sonho se tornasse realidade.

Fui até a porta e bate e ouvi um entre quando abri ele estava arrumando a mesa.

- Professor Cullen.

- Sim Isabella.

Quando ele me chamou daquele jeito me fez lembrar do sonho.

- Por favor me chame de Bella

- Bella...

E meu sonho podia se tornar realidade.

* * *

Meu Deus eu to com vergonha primeiro lemon e primeira oneshot se gostou deixe reviews e se não gostou tbm deixe reviews hehe

E se eu não deixei claro Bella tem 17 e Alice tbm Alice não é irmã do Edward e o Edward tem 25 anos, sonhei néh

Eu tive essa idéia depois de lembrar de um professor lindo meu, só que eu tinha 7 anos e não pensava em nada disso que está escrito na fic hehe tbm não sou tão safada kkkk :P eu tinha uma paixonite por ele e pra mostrar que eu era tão inocente eu não pensava em beija-lo eu só queria que ele me olhasse e que falasse comigo fofiz néhh hehe!

BjinhuZz XD


End file.
